I Think I Hate You
by RubyPhoenixFire
Summary: Lily finally realizes that she has feelings for James, but does he still like her? And will he ever stop being the World's Greatest Prat?


A/n: Ok peeples… here's el scoopo… (No Nicolette I'm not high on lemons. That's you!) Anyhoodles! This is me newest story, and It is not _remotely funny _so far, but It will be, I promise! It's about Lily and James being their usual, kinda stupid, stubborn selves! This chappie is also ridiculously short, just like me other story…(Hey some of us have ADD! We can't all pay attention as long as you!… Oh yeah? Well, uh, your face is stupid! Oooooooohhh… word! You Got Dissed! **Does the You Got Dissed Dance**)…uh yeah, sorry about that. So, here it is…Capitulo uno! Weeeeeeeeee! Izzi

Disclaimer: Don't own these lovery characters…although my world _does_ revolve around them…I AM **NOT** PATHETIC!

Sirius Black sighed. He couldn't wait for the summer to be over. Who on earth wants to spend their summer vacation with a borderline evil-maniac, death eater-obsessed brother, a depressed screaming alcoholic of a mother, and a moody muggle-hating father who was never home? Not him. There were six weeks of summer left and he knew that he'd probably kill himself if he stayed in this house for one second longer. Sirius got up off of his bed and strode to the other side of the room, to his desk. He sat down at it, pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment and began to write furiously.

Dear Prongs,

Help! Mum's been torturing me since I got back. (Literally. Every time I do or say something

She doesn't like she drags out the chains from the basement and hangs me from the kitchen ceiling!)

Can I please come stay with you for the rest of the summer? PLEASE?

Miss you loads,

Padfoot

Sirius sealed the letter carefully, then went to find his owl, Romulus.

James Potter was bored as hell. He missed his two best friends, Sirius and Remus. He was sort of glad to be rid of Peter, though. The small boy had taken to practically stalking the three of them, and it was starting to piss him off… His train of thought was broken off by the large snowy owl that was tapping it's beak against the window. James grinned and let it in.

"Hullo, Romulus." He said happily, patting the owl's white-feathered head. Romulus gave a tiny chirp, then dropped a letter from his curved beak onto James's desk., before flying across the room to rest inside the empty owl cage, normally occupied by James's owl, Harriet, who was off hunting.

James tore open the letter and read it quickly. Then he picked up his quill and scribbled a short reply.

Hey Padfoot.

Thought You'd never ask! Please floo here as soon as you get this!

I'm so bored I can barely write. Come now!

See you soon,

Prongs

Sirius received the letter in only a few hours, because he lived very close to James. He was eating dinner with his mother and Regulus when Harriet fluttered down to rest between the salad bowl and the potatoes. He took the letter and ripped it open. After reading it through quickly, he let out a loud,

"Thank God!" and leapt up from the table.

"Sirius Lucifer Black!" his mother screamed.

"WHAT?" He bellowed.

"Where in the Dark Lord's name do you think you're going, half-way through bloody dinner?"

"To James's. Duh."

Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, young man! You get your sorry ungrateful ass back here right now!"

"No!" With that, Sirius crossed to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the mantle piece, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and yelled, "Godric's Hollow, Potter residence!"

The hot flames engulfed him as he spun through the hundreds of fireplaces connecting his manor with James's house. Finally, he was slammed to the floor of the Potter's living room.

"Hello, Sirius darling! Are you all right? You're looking rather thin. No matter, we're just about to have dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Mrs. Potter gushed as she helped Sirius up and dusted him off. He gave her a big hug. He always missed James's mother at school, more than he missed his own. This was probably because she was more of a mother than Mrs. Black would ever be. She fussed over him while they made their way to the dining room.

"Hey Padfoot!" yelled James as soon as he saw Sirius.

"Prongs!" Sirius grinned, then stepped forward to hug James. The two were like brothers. They were almost inseparable. Sirius usually stayed for the greater part of the summer with James, and James's parents considered him a second son.

A/N: **REVIEW! OR I SHALL SEND MY EVIL MINIONS OF FLUFFY BUNNIES AFTER YOU!** Izzi


End file.
